Great, now I also have to accept letters
by BadFriendsTrio
Summary: Mexico is now accepting your letters :D anyone can send in as anyone. Even Spain... if you have a deathwish, that is. Warning for Mexico's death threats and colorful language
1. Intro

**A.N.: Oh yes, I have joined the letter amusement. Just to let ya know, I would like any pairings mentioned to be stuff like Mexico/China (since that be my person's pairing *nods*) USUK, SuFin/RuFin, PruAus, PruHun, AusHun, KoHo, AmePan, GerIta, IceCan and PoLiet. That be all c: Mmm, also if anyone was wondering, Mexico is a girl. Just thought I should say that XD**

Yeah, my boss saw all these countries accepting letters and he's forcing me to write em now. Well, I am Mexico and I guess I'll be accepting letters. Anyone can send them in… except Spain. He can only send them in if he has a deathwish. Well, farewell mi amigos and I'll be seeing your letters hopefully soon

~Mexico~


	2. Mongolia 1

**A.N.: Thank you Tonio for sending me a letter as Mongolia :D**

_Dear Mexico,__  
><em>_Kon'nichiwa Mexico. I've been spending a lot of time with Japan at his home lately, so I haven't been able to see you as much as normal. I was wondering how you and China were doing?__  
><em>_I gotta go, Japan and Taiwan are expecting me to hang out with them soon.__  
><em>_From,__  
><em>_Mongolia_

Dear Mongolia,

Hola! It's been so long since I've talked to you last! You've been spending time with Japan? Tell him I say hello~!

Me and China…? Ah, we're just fine. I swear… if my brother makes one more comment about us looking like "a walking Yuri book from behind" I'll kill him. In his sleep.

Tell Japan and Taiwan I say hello

With love,

Mexico~


	3. Puerto Rico

_Hola Tio Mexico___

_How are you doing? Hope Papi isn't bothering, I heard from Ecuador that Papi won't leave you alone and still is oblivious as ever I hear.___

_Anyway, if Papi bothers you call me and I'll New York take care of Papi.___

_Your Sobrino,___

_Jose X. Suarez___

_Puerto Rico_

Dear Puerto Rico,

Ah, well hello! I'm doing quite fine… other than my annoying brother playing pranks on me, America seems to love to play pranks on me *sighs*

Well, Ecuador sure was right. Spain has been stalking me, for God's sake *sighs* And if you are talking about America, then he's just being plain annoying *rolls eyes* It's late at night, so I have no clue who you are talking about.

I think I might be good for now, but if things get any worse, or any more annoying, I'll be sure to call

Love from,

Mexico~


	4. Alaska 1

Privet Mexico!~

How have you been doing? I haven't talked to you in a while, since everything going on with Greenland...Or should i call her "Aunt Greenland"? Oh Well... I guess i'll talk to you later! Bye!~

-Alaska

Dear Alaska,

Hola! I've been doing nicely, thank you very much~ it has been a rather long since since we've spoken to each other, has it not? And yes, since she's my youngest sibling and my older brother is your father, then that would make Greenland "Aunt Greenland". I actually have a question to ask, since you have been owned by both America and Russia… wouldn't that make you their love child or something? O-O" That was some random thought that popped into my head… never mind me *sighs* I hope to talk you later

Love,

Mexico


	5. Mongolia 2

_Dear Mexico,___

_I'll make sure to tell them that Mexico. And why would America know about yuri?___

_Oh, that reminds me, the next meeting is going to be next Wednesday after the confrence.___

_Gotta go Mexico~___

_From,___

_Mongolia_

Dear Mongolia,

America hung out with Japan a week or two ago, not a very wise idea… but now he knows about Yuri AND Yaoi.

Really? Next Wednesday? I'll be sure to write that down somewhere!

Hope to talk more later~

Love, your partner-in-crime,

Mexico~


	6. Spain 1

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'LL HAVE A DEATHWISH FOR SENDING IN A LETTER! WHY WOULD THAT EVEN BE!___

_-Spain_

Dear Spain,

You are REALLY retarded, aren't you? I still hate you for making me a colony and naming me NEW SPAIN at that! Seriously, America STILL makes fun of me being called New Spain, it seems to be a worse thing than Canada being named New France! And don't even ACT like I don't see you stalking me. Because I do. Now, if you think of responding back, I will personally hunt your ass down and kill you.

From,

Mexico


	7. Portugal 1

_Ola, pequeno.___

_I haven't seen or heard from you since you were a little brat, you're proabably a lot bigger now, huh? How've you been? That brother of yours still being a pain in the neck?___

_Also, has Spain been bugging you again? I'm asking cuz the bloody idiot's standing outside my window crying about how his "little ones" don't love him anymore. *snorts* What the f*ck did he expect? Anyway, just tell me if he gets too stupid. I'll yell at him some, maybe kick his *ss for good measure.___

_So yeah, glad to hear you're still kicking, kid. Tell Brazil and the others 'hi' from me, would you?___

_-Portugal.___

_P.S. Romano says Hi._

Dear Portugal,

It has been a rather long time since I've seen, or heard, from you last. Me, a little brat? I don't remember that! (And there is Mexico City screaming behind me that I still AM a brat. Seriously, how is she my capitol?) I've been just fine, if you don't count America playing pranks on me and Spain being the creeperish pedo that he is.

Spain needs to get a fucking life, seriously. I see him outside my window ALL the time, stalking me. Last time he did get a dagger up his ass, but he seems to have already forgotten. And what DOES he expect? None of us loved him. Not one bit. I would kick his ass anyways, it's rather amusing.

It's been great talking to you! I'll be sure to tell everyone hi~

~Mexico

P.S. Tell him I say hi right back!


	8. Alaska 2

Dear Mexico,

I'm technically not related to America at all, just because he bought me... And i call him "Father" Cause it's alot easier to deal with since my real father sold me for 7.4 million dollars...

Alaska,

Ah, makes sense. Russia must not be the world's best dad if he sold you for all that money…

-Mexico


	9. Portugal 2

Mexico,

Yeah, I suck at keeping in touch with people, but whatever. Pfft, you'll always be a kid to me, kid.

You shoved a dagger up his ass? That explained why he screamed like a freaking pig whenever he tried to sit down, *snorts* dumbass.

Spain's just too f*cking dense for his own good, that's all. Bastard's always been that way. When we were kids, I always had to remind him which part of the land was his and which part was mine. I'm not sure if he ever got it though, h*ll I still don't think he gets it. He's over here bugging me every freaking day.

He totally went overboard with that conquistador sh*t. I mean, I know he likes kids, but did he have to get so d*mn many of them? I have quite a few children myself, but we had our hands full with Romano (he was such a little brat, he's still a brat.)as it was!

Obrigado, pequeno.

-Portugal.

Portugal,

You see, I like to stick with knowing the countries around me, I never keep up with what goes on with other countries. And that's just fine with me, I don't mind being kid (it's better than being called a dumbass, which America calls me daily) I suppose that is why my boss if making me do this

Yes, I indeed shoved a dagger up his ass last time I saw him outside my window in the middle of the night. That creeper. Of course, I got a lecture from my stupid capitol, but it was all worth it. I'm glad I caused him pain *laughs* he is indeed a dumbass.

He's ALWAYS been fucking dense. Always. Even when I was a KID he kept bothering me by pulling my damn hair curl and such, I would sock him in the nose back then, but he didn't seem to care. At least he's just talking his mouth off to you and not trying to creep through your windows. In the middle of the day. And at night. The bastard is persistent, I'll give him that.

He did go overboard with all that conquistador stuff. To me it doesn't matter how much he likes kids, he killed people and took as countries captive and made us his damn colonies, and I'll hold that over his head until he dies. Ya see, I'm always bothered by America's kids, those states. Me and Greenland have started calling them "Alfredbabies". I can't imagine having a kid. I just can't. I'd much rather prefer being the aunt/cousin that I am. Romano was like an older brother figure to me… explains why I act the way I do today!

Now, I better stop typing before Mexico City screams her head off at me. She LOVES to rant about how unlady like I am. Think she would have given up by now…

Adios,

Mex


	10. Luxembourg 1

_Guten Tag Mexico,___

_I am Luxembourg and I just decided to send you a letter! So here it is. I don't really have any questions, but how are you? So... How are you? Ich bin gut. Well, bis bald!___

_Signed:___

_The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg_

Dear Luxembourg,

Hola! It's been awhile since I've talked to Germany or his cities! It's fine that you don't have any questions, and I'm just fine! How are you, having to deal with Prussia and Germany all the time? It sounds rather annoying, if you ask me. Well, I hope to talk to you again later, as well!

~Mexico


	11. Philippines 1

Dear Mexico,

Kamusta! (Hi!) This is Ria, the Philippines, writing. It's been a while since we last chatted but I remember you used to take care of me a lot when I was still under Papa (Spain). I wonder if you still remember me... ^^

Anyway, I hope you're doing well and that you'll write back soon

Love,

Maria Isabella Carriedo dela Cruz

the Philippines

P.S. I sent you some mangoes! Hope you like them XD 

Philippines,

Why hello! No, I'm afraid to say I do not remember you well, but it is always nice to talk to old friends! Does Spain still bother you, or has he finally left you alone?

It was nice talking to you, and I hope you respond back shortly!

Love,

Mexico

P.S. Ah, thank you for the mangoes! They were amazing! I'm sending you some nectarines back, enjoy~

**A.N. I'm sorry I missed this one last night! I didn't see it at first! So sorry about that D:**


	12. Luxembourg 2

_Mexico,___

_I'm really not offended, but I just thought you should know that I'm a country BORDERED by Germany. It's all right that you confused me, a lot of people/countries/cities/towns/etc. mess it up. But yes, I do speak German and French and I was owned by both Germany and Prussia so it's all right.___

_Prussia is as annoying as ever. He insists on hanging over my shoulder while I try to work and shower me with his awesomeness... Germany is always with Italy so he's no help.___

_(Prussia: Kesesesese!)___

_(Luxembourg: *sigh*)___

_Signed:___

_The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg_

Luxembourg,

Ah, I am sorry! Shows how much I know about the outside world, I suppose this is the reason boss is making me write these letters *sighs*

I bet it's horrible, having that idiot always hanging over your head, trying to teach you the ways of his so-called awesomeoness. If you complain to Germany, maybe he'll actually listen to you and do something to his idiotic older brother.

Prussia, if you are still hanging over Luxembourg's head- fuck off and leave Luxembourg alone

~Mexico


	13. Spain 2

_Can you please not call me retarded? I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings! I really am! I'll send you some tomatoes to make up for it!___

_-Spain_

Spain,

I do not want you damn tomatoes, you tomato bastard! Now stop sending me damn letters! If you reply one more fucking time, I'll shove a dagger up your ass, how would you like that, hm?

~Mexico


	14. Mexico reference sheet thing

**A.N.: Wow, I never expected this to get so popular so fast… I seriously didn't. Well, I thought I should post something about Mexico… then remember that I made a bio for her~! So, here you guys go, a Mexico reference page… chapter… thing**

**Country: **Mexico**  
><strong>**Human Name (Optional): **Azteca de los Serpientes (means Aztec of the Serpents in Spainish, she normally shortens it to Azteca Serpientes)**  
><strong>**Gender: **Female, derp**  
><strong>**Personality: **She is easily angered, snappy, has a worse tongue than her "older brother" Romano, and rather violent. She is only nice around China, Romano and a few other countries. She tends to get into fights that have too much than she can handle, and will sometimes, even though rarely, loose. She has an older brother (America) and a younger brother (Canada) but she doesn't talk to them all that often after that one time with America… (**) She is one of the few people who isn't scared of Russia and is actually seen hanging out with him quite a bit, same with Sweden. Around her many friends, she can be kind and caring and tends to joke around sometimes. **  
><strong>**Physical Appearance: **Her hair is dark brown and is in a chocolate kind of color with somewhat lighter brown eyes and a hair curl that's on the right side of her head and kinda looks like Romano's, but not really... She normally wears a silver military outfit with black combat boots and a small eagle pin near her heart. When out in public, she wears a green jacket with a white undershirt, dark gray jeans and green converse. **  
><strong>**Likes: **The company of her friends, jaguars, golden eagles (well… the jaguar and the golden eagle are the national animals of Mexico…), wars, fighting, weapons, bloodshed, when her enemies tend to leave her alone **  
><strong>**Dislikes: **dogs, when her enemies bother her, peace, her weapons breaking… such of the sort**  
><strong>**Friends: **China, Japan, America (sometimes), Canada, Romano, Russia, Madagascar (my friend's OC), India (one of my OCs), Sweden**  
><strong>**Enemies: **Spain, France, America (sometimes), Germany, Italy**  
><strong>**Anything else you'd want to say: **

Her birthday is September 21

She and Canada get along far better than Mexico and America do


	15. Portugal 3

_Mexico,___

_America's calling you names? That brat is nothing but trouble, I always told England that. But does anybody ever listen to me? Hell no. *angry muttering* If I see him around I'll give him a good hit on the head for you.___

_Who says that bastard isn't trying to get in through my windows? Heck, he fucking broke my door once. He's always hanging around and talking waaaaaaaay too much, being too freaking cheery and too damn close! He keeps randomly hugging me and shit like that, I beat him to a pulp, of course.___

_He was a real wimp as a kid, though. Crybaby always hid behind me everytime something happened, then again those bastard moors were pretty damn scary... We were little brats, ok? I was just a kid too, I didn't fucking know how to fight off guys like that! I did better than Spain though.___

_Well, I guess I've got my share of guilt in that colonization crap... It's nothing I'm proud of, kid. I've told my kids that, and nowdays I just try to help them forward the best I can, give them the advice I've got and just... Be there if they need me, I guess. I don't badger them about it or hang around when they don't need me. I learned from watching England and Spain that it's a stupid thing to do, not my kind of thing either.___

_I've got a fair share of kids... Though I guess being 'motherly' or 'nurturing' never was my greatest strenght. Hell, I don't even like kids, but... I guess I got used to it when I helped Spain raise Romano. He reminded me of myself when I was his age, a snotty ungrateful little brat who couldn't express himself through anything but curses and harsh words. Belgium even said it when she first met him; 'He's like a tiny Portugal! How cute.' If Netherlands hadn't been there I might have hit her. It was damn annoying how everytime we went out shopping or anything people (Spin's people, the idiots...) kept mistaking him for my son. I'm not his fucking mom damn it!___

_Lazy brat's still laying on my couch being as grouchy as ever. He comes here a lot, I guess I don't piss him off as much as the rest of the dumbasses over here. It was always easier with him than the other kids, stuff like expressing feelings and that crap was always hard for him. But it's just as awkward for me, so it works. Spain just doesn't get it, I guess that's why the brat usually comes to me with stuff first.___

_Pfft, I've never been ladylike in my whole life and no one has the guts to bug me about it, just tell her off.___

_-Portugal.___

_P.S. If you ever need to talk, I'm always here.___

_P.P.S. How the hell did this letter get so fucking long and sappy?  
><em>

Portugal,

You'll slap America for me? Hm… that might knock a bit of sense into him (but I highly doubt it)

Seriously, Spain broke down your DOOR? Jeeze, he's so far only broken windows… I suppose it's only a matter of time until he breaks down my door. Mexico City is no help, either. Her only weapon is a BROOM. I keep telling her to use a knife or my daggers or SOMETHING and then she rants about uncivil I am and stuff *rolls eyes* Like a broom would do anything to stupid Spain. He STILL calls me New Spain sometimes! At least he doesn't try and pull your hair curl when he sees you sometimes. *shudders*

It's not bad to be a little brat, I'm grown up now and now I'm a asshole when I want to be. It's more fun to be an ass than some country who's always happy and will do everything for people *shrugs*

You helped Spain out with all the colonization? Ah, I don't blame you, only that tomato-loving bastard. It's best to keep out of their way, they'll get ticked off at you. Look at what happened with our (not-so) friendly neighborhood pedophile. He still bothers and stalks us while we hate his guts.

The closet I have to "kids" are America's stupid states. They seem to bother me and Canada as much as they do America. They can be annoying… very, very annoying… Dang, Belgium said THAT? You have willpower, my friend, Netherlands or not I would have slapped her if she said anything like that to me. That must have been horribly annoying to go through…

That makes sense, I would go to anyone BUT Spain with a problem. Heck, I'd go to France- who was a better father figure than Spain, for goodness's sake!- with a problem before I would go to Spain… Tell Romano I say hello

~Mexico

P.S. Haha, then we'd have a lot to talk about XD

P.P.S. No clue, and how did I turn your letter into my letter? Seriously, mine must be the opposite of long and sappy… okay, it's long. But not sappy


	16. Luxembourg 3

_Mexico,___

_Thank you. That is actually a good idea (whine to Germany). I did yesterday and now the awesome Prussia got a totally unawesome lecture and he is now grounded. How that works since Prussia is the older one, I don't know... Maybe it's because he's mentally five and Germany is then older.___

_And like I said before, I'm really not offended that you mixed me up. ^_^___

_Signed:___

_The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg_

Luxembourg,

Haha, serves Prussia right! You are lucky you don't have to be around when Prussia and America are both drunk over here….. *eye twitch* But hopefully being told off like that from his little brother will knock some sense into Prussia's mind (but I highly doubt it). Prussia does act like a 5 year old, explains why he gets along with my brother so well *sighs*

It's good to know you aren't mad about me confusing you like that!

~Mexico

(Ah, I was wondering what gender Lux was! Mex is a girl, in case you were wondering)


	17. Spain 3

WHY ARE YOU SO VIOLENT! I was just trying to be nice! But I really am sorry! Can you PLEASE forgive me?

-Spain

Spain,

I am violent because I am and maybe you should stop TRYING to be nice, you creeper… stalker… pedophile you! I don't care if you are sorry, I will never forgive you. Never. NOW STOP SENDING ME LETTERS BEFORE I MAKE COMBUSTIABLE LEMONS AND BURN YOUR FUCKING HOUSE DOWN.


	18. Luxemburg 4

_Mexico,_

_You live next to America... But... I live next to Prussia AND France... *sigh*_

_And how could I be? You're so nice!_

_Signed:_

_Luxemburg_

_(( A/N: that's fine~! and I thought Mex was a girl~~~! ))_

Luxemburg,

This is true. To get France off your case, tell him England went to a bar. France will go to the bar you told him. Or, better yet, tell him to go to England's house. That'll get him off your case. For Prussia… get a slingshot and shoot Gilbird. Only way I know off hand.

Haha, I showed the part where you called me nice and Mexico City's brain exploded. She doesn't think that there is any way I can be nice. But thank you for the compliment! You're a rather nice person to talk to.

~Mexico


	19. Utah 1

_Hello mama!_

_-Utah_

_Utah,_

Mama? Don't you mean aunt or something? Because if your calling me "mom" and since America is your dad…. *cue odd twitching motion* But anyways… how are you? You doing alright?

-Mexico


	20. Rome 1

_hi mexico, i wanted to know if you could stop making spain cry. i was over at Dad's house(Romano) and i found him crying in his sleep how his children hate him, yada yada who cares. and i couldnt sleep. and he wont leave... is he dead...oh wait he just passed out. i dont really care but Dad promised he would help me get rid of the mafia and he cant leave with thw tomato brain in the house._

_-ciao Rome_

Rome,

Seriously? Spain is at Romano's house CRYING? You got my hopes up by saying he was dead for a moment, I think most of his "children" wish him dead. It must be horrible, having that creep stuck in your house. Drag him over to France's or North Italy's or something. That would at least get Spain away from you… for a little bit, at least. The only reason I make Spain cry is because I keep telling him to stay away from me and stop breaking my windows. Seriously, he's more annoying than America, if that is remotely possible… If you have any ideas on how I can be "nice" to Spain, please let me know

-Mexico


	21. Texas 1

_Hola chica,_

_Howdy, it's your brother. Texas._

_Anyway, how have y'all been down there, nothing too bad has happened I presume. It was fun partying with you on Grita de Independencion. For once we didn't try murdering one another._

_Mi amor, (in the friendly sort of way chica, mind you.)_

_Walker Jones_

_Texas_

Texas,

Why hello Texas, long time no see, huh? Ah, we're all doing okay I guess, other than the tomato bastard who decides to stop by every day. Yeah, I guess it was fun partying then, murdering each other is kinda fun though… haha…

With love (in that sisterly way)

-Mexico


End file.
